


coming home

by waveydnp



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: phil gets home from christmas holiday and dan's waiting





	coming home

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: How about a simple, old fashioned slow, lazy afternoon smut with lots of kissing?

 

 

 

Dan’s lying on the sofa when Phil finally returns. He hears the door open, hears Phil drop his bag on the ground and kick off his shoes. He wants to get up and run to him and jump into his arms because that’s how he feels still, every time they’re reunited after any type of separation.

If it were a few years ago, he would’ve. He would’ve plowed into him by now and wrapped his legs around Phil’s waist and buried his face in Phil’s long neck. He’s too big now, though. Somehow it seems he grows another inch taller every year. His chest and shoulders and arms have slowly expanded ever since he started taking his training a little more seriously.

He’s always taken up more space than the average person. But now he’s big in a distinctly manly way, a way he’d always secretly hoped for, and Phil can’t really hold him up anymore. He misses that, but he knows Phil kind of loves it. He’s always secretly had a thing for beefcakes.

Plus he’s been alone for days and before that he’d been with his family which is always nice enough but draining. He’s a little sad and very tired and the sofa cushions are soft and the blanket draped across his body is fluffy and thick.

So he waits for Phil to come to him, which turns out to be a good decision. Phil shrugs out of his coat and drops it on the floor and looks down at Dan with unmistakable fondness.

“You’re home,” Dan says.

“I am.”

Dan lifts up the blanket. “Room for one more,” he says holding the other arm out in invitation.

Phil smiles and crawls in. The sofa is big enough for them to lie side by side, but Phil pushes the blanket up a bit more and lies down flat on top of Dan instead.

Dan feels the weight on his chest and it’s a little harder to breathe but he couldn’t possibly care less. He lowers the blanket over them both and snakes his hands under Phil’s jumper and up a little to rest on the soft skin of his waist.

“Missed you,” he says, looking up at that beautiful pale face with its stubbled upper lip and big blue eyes. His favourite face.

Phil leans down and kisses him right on Dan’s chapped lips. A lingering kiss, wet and soft even without any tongue. Their lips smack when Phil pulls back and Dan needs more. He stretches his neck a little and chases those lips for another kiss. A little deeper this time, a little wetter.

Phil’s hands are on Dan’s forehead now, pushing his curls off his face and staying there, holding his head in place as he opens his mouth just enough to invite Dan in. Dan’s tongue ghosts against Phil’s before Phil pulls his head back.

“Missed you too,” Phil says, looking into Dan’s eyes, brushing his thumb along Dan’s eyebrow. “You ok?”

Dan nods and kisses him again. Phil’s hands move down a little to cradle the sides of Dan’s face and they keep kissing. Slow and wet. Shallow tongue and puckered lips and wet smacking sounds that makes Dan feel so warm and nostalgic.

Dan moves a hand down slowly, slips his fingers under Phil’s jeans, under his pants to rest on his ass. He doesn’t squeeze or cup or massage or even try work his whole hand under the waistband. Just his long fingers, just gently caressing. It’s intimate but not even sexual. He just wants to feel close, to feel connected again with the man he’s been missing so much.

Phil moves his lips from Dan’s then and starts kissing along his jaw, up to just below his ear and then down to his neck. Dan sighs and ok, maybe it feels a little like sex. There’s no way for Phil to kiss his neck without making it feel like sex. He feels Phil’s three day old scruff scratching against his sensitive skin and it’s perfect. It’s just so perfect. Phil’s mouth is magic, knows just where to suck to get his heart beating a little faster.

Dan can’t help pushing his hips up into Phil’s. It’s still slow and sweet but maybe it’s starting to feel a little more like Phil’s leading him somewhere. He pulls his hand out from Phil’s pants and moves it round to the front, wedges it between their bodies to grip his belt buckle.

“Why’re you wearing jeans?” he murmurs. “Too tight.”

Phil’s moves his magic mouth down to Dan’s collarbone. His movements are still so slow and controlled.

Dan gives up trying to get his hand down the front of Phil’s pants and instead slips them back under his jumper. He runs the tips of his fingers up and down Phil’s back.

“Kiss me,” he whispers, because he wants to taste Phil again. He doesn’t taste like anything in particular. Just Phil. Just the same way he always has, since that first time so long ago, clumsy and nervous but always just right.

Phil kisses up Dan’s neck and drops his lips down against Dan’s again. Softer this time. Just once. Then he pulls back and sits up, pulling Dan up too, so Dan’s sat in his lap.

Phil smiles. “I want coffee.”

Dan wraps his arms around Phil’s neck and squeezes. “Make me one please.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @waveydnp also feel free to leave me prompts to hoard for rainy days :)


End file.
